Karkat x HighBlood Reader Revolution
by TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Since the Condense found and adopted you when you were a wriggler your life has been good. As the heiress to the throne the Condenses has left you with quite a bit of power wile she's off in her spaceship. The Sufferer is gone but the next generation has taken up the slack. You know what side you're on or you do until the guards bring in an old face you remember too well.


"Chin up, there we go."

Your personal servant, a jade blood named Carina, commanded gently. She was putting the finishing touches on your dress.

"Do I have to do this?" You complain.

"Yes love, it's your first public appearance. You're old enough for you to start learning the rules of the court."

"But-"

"You're going to be a Quean someday, love. Her Imperious Condescension has a plan for you so you have to learn these things."

Your nurse made said.

"But what if I'm not good at it or don't like it?"

"You've been raised for this since you were adopted, love. The Condense would never have kept you when she found you if she did not think you would not succeed. You'll be fine."

You still feel nervous but don't voice any more concerns. Your wriggling day has just passed making you 6 sweeps old. You were a princess, heiress, which means that it's time to learn the crown. Today you are to be presented as the princess for the first time in a public ceremony. It was the step out childhood. You would now attend and play a part in functions, ceremonies, courts, and such instead of just watching. You were nervous as fuck. Carina finished the dress then smoothed out your (hair length) hair then placed your crown on your head. Blue blood guards appear at the door to escort you.

"It's time, love."

Carina said. You nod and take a deep breath before following the guards out. As you approached the balcony you are conscious of the simple ringlet on your brow and that it will soon be replaced by a bigger more magnificent version. You think of all your friends, low and high, and hope this won't get between you and them. Everything was ready so you gulp and step out on to the large balcony.

~Sweeps In The Future ~

Things were different now. That day had changed your life. That's when you got your right to power and you've never been the same since. There had been so many trolls below the court yard could not contain them. As you had spoken the words you had repeatedly rehearsed smoothly and without error you saw all these trolls gathered below and for the first time realized what being in power meant. Your ringlet crown was replaced with a bigger, different, more beautiful one. A Pisces symbol was on the front in pink diamonds and there were black diamonds along the tiara too. The tides turned for the better in your opinion. You have the ability to command your castle however you like now. You liked it. Of course the Condense was still supreme ruler. She had plans for you which involved you having a hand in ruling especially when the Condense was out in her big ship.

You had done up your outfit, a magnificent fuchsia and black dress, when there was a blast from outside. You moved to the window to pear out as guard enter your room to make sure you were ok. Guards also ran out to investigate.

"Are you hurt heiress?"

"No."

You reply as you go over and do your hair in the mirror. There was a rebellion mounting. Being of noble stature you are not safe until the threat is eliminated. There has been an attempt on your life. But you like to concern yourself with this rebellion. It's entertaining. Word soon comes in that the explosion was just a low blood's rifle kind going off by accident and hitting something. He was being held for 24 hours while things were being sorted out. When the guard asked what you wish to do you wasted no time with a reply.

"Cull him. There is no such thing as accidents."

"Yes miss."

The extra guards leave. At one point you might have shown mercy but there is no time for that when there's an uprising brewing. And what's one less low blood anyway? There expendable. Cull all you like there will always be more. There will always be more. Your escort arrived. It was Carina.

"Ready malady, they're waiting."

"Yes."

You were escorted out silently. You've grown so cold Carina wonders if there's any room left in your blood pumper for kindness like there once was. In the throne room you sat on the throne belonging to you. The Empress was in her ship now.

"Bring them in."

Several trolls were admitted into the room. A violet blood, and two cobalt bloods. They were required to kneel at your feet before being allowed to speak. You looked at them with cold eyes.

"What is the plea you have come here to ask me today?"

"This rebellion miss. We've gotten attacks by its followers and there's getting better at it."

That was the first Cobalt blood. Then the second spoke.

"Yes. We come to ask you do something. I have some in the jail on my pirate ship but we still need to do something with them."

"I assumed you're here for the same violet blood."

"Yes."

"What are your names?"

"Hariet."

"Mindfang."

"Roland."

"Very well. Someone take this down. All captured or suspected members of the resistance are to be sent here to our jail to be interrogated and meet their fate. All high bloods are to be ready for attacks. I want no more complaints about this. It is not my problem if you cannot defend yourself. All current low blood prisoners in your jails right now are to be culled. Now if that is all, leave."

The trolls were escorted out. You shifted out of your proper, upright position and into a more comfortable slouching position in your throne. Sitting upright like that makes your back hurt. You spoke to the teal blood who had taken the decree down.

"Set forth that notion immediately."

"Yes miss."

She runs off as you are presented with other things that require your attention. It only took a few days to receive your first rebel. You, finding it interesting had gone down and talked to it. They were culled in the end. For the first while you would go and meet each captured low blood. You'd talk to them and interrogate them. You had an ability to tell when someone was lying as well convince people you were telling the truth. It made you very persuasive. The few trolls that passed the test were usually just sold back as slaves though that was out of fairness not compassion. After a while you stopped meeting every troll, just the interesting ones. The Condense approved of your approach. You were coming along just fine. In your study one day you were looking at some papers when you heard someone clear their throat. You look to see a guard.

"He's here waiting for you."

"Who is he? Speak up."

"Gamzee Makara miss. He's come here to see you."

You put your things away and stood up.

"Very well. Take me there."

The guard takes you to the back pavilion where you find Gamzee. You dismiss the guard.

"Honk."

You approach the indigo blood. He pulls out a black rose. You accept it. He wasn't on much pie right now.

"Hey (name)sis, how's ruling going?"

"Excellent. Many of the rebels have been culled."

"That's a good mother fucking sign."

You and Gamzee had an odd relationship. He liked you a lot. You were unsure of your feelings. You liked him some but you were very suspicious and guarded about it. So you'd meet up. He'd always give you a black rose to match your blood color. You weren't matesprits. You didn't want to be in a quadrant with anyone. Gamzee has been trying to win you over but you are a serious person and just don't know how to feel. The thing is, both the Grand High Blood and the Empress approve of you having a relationship with Gamzee. You spend a great deal of time with the juggalo and enjoy yourself. Servants bring out some food including Faygo. You bite and apple while Gamzee leans on the table. He gives you one of those grins and you wonder what he's up to. He starts humming a tune.

"I should get back to my duties."

"Oh come on little mama. It's like we just started."

"I have things to do."

"At least give this motherfucker one dance."

You consider this.

"Fine."

He takes your hand and pulls you to him and into a dance. It's a ballroom type dance. He hums a tune the whole time. You smile. You love dancing and he knows it. That's why you always say yes. At the end he goes like he's going to kiss you but stopped just above your lips then pulled back, smirking. You don't know rather to be relived or smack him so you do neither. He let's go of you.

"Have fun sis?"

"Yes. I trust you can make it out on your own."

"You got it sis."

You separated and when in different directions. He'll be back again soon.

~Time Skip~

I'd been quite boring recently. You had no real friends so you were a bit lonely as well. You were slouching in your throne when a big explosion was heard and a ruckus started. There was another boom that shook the room and loud scuffle. There was peace after that. After a little while a guard came in out of breath. You gave him a small bit of time to recover and once he did he spoke.

"We got attacked."

"Obviously, I'm not daft."

"Of course not miss. Who we presume is the culprit was captured and put in a cell."

"Any accomplices?"

"No"

"Very good."

"What action should we take?

"Take me to them immediately."

"Are you sure? He's rather fowled tempered."

"Did I stutter?"

"No ma'am."

You get up and are escorted to the dungeon. The guard fills you in on exactly what happened. Apparently the one presumed as the one responsible wasn't found exactly at the scene but wasn't recognized as someone who's supposed to be there. They glared at you. The leader's cell was at the other side far away from them. The prisoner was at the back of his cell in the shadows. There was a pair of shade glasses by the cell bars. After a bit when your eyes adjust you order the guards out.

"But miss we-"

"Now!"

They scurry away. You pick up the glasses.

"Come out now."

"No."

"Now."

"I said no! I don't have listen to high bloods!"

"Come here."

"You don't get it. You just want to fucking cull me."

"If you want your gasses back you'll come here."

The troll got up and came over with his eyes closed and you give him the glasses. He puts them on before putting them on. He stopped.

"(Name)?"

"Yes, why do you look so surprised?"

He clutched the bars.

"I didn't recognize your voice. Are you ok?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I forgot you're royalty now. Do you still remember me?"

"…"

Figuring if it did nothing he was dead anyway he took a chance and removed his glasses. His eyes were candy red, a mutant blood. Something stirred in your mind. Feeling he gave himself away for nothing he put the glasses back on.

"I guess you don't remember me."

"Karkat?"

He lit up.

"You do remember!"


End file.
